


After the end

by Serahne



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hinata-centric, M/M, Mental Illness, Not Dr3 compliant, What am I getting into, Word-building, complicated relationship, post-sdr2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serahne/pseuds/Serahne
Summary: After the SDr2's events, Hinata won a future for himself and his friends.Now he just needs to figure out what he is going to make of it.





	1. We live as we dream

 

« Hinata ? »

 

Hinata raised his head from the book he was engrossed in to see Sonia's head poking through his door's room. Unlike their situation in the simulation, their cabins in the real world didn't have any lock. They all tried as much as possible to respect everyone's privacy, but it wasn't rare for Ibuki or Souda to barge in his room, way too early for Hinata to function correctly, and way too energetic for people who still had to drink their morning-coffee.

 

Sonia, being as polite as she was, didn't dare to go in without Hinata's agreement and he smiled at her before putting his book aside.

 

« Sonia ? »

 

The princess' eyes were sparkling with excitment. There were times when he definitely could understand why Kazuichi was unable to let go of his crush on Sonia. To see her that happy was enough to make anyone's day a little brighter.

Now that her presence had been aknowledged, she opened the door a little more.

 

« Do you remember what day it is today ? »

 

« The 62nd ? »

 

For more than a week after they managed to escape the Neo World Program, the survivors had been plunged into the most understandable confusion. They had no idea where they were or when, not even the year. They had started to start counting the day to keep track of the time while they were watching their comatose friends.

 

And when the Future Foundation's members finally bothered to tell them the date, Hinata realized that it didn't really matter in a post-apocalyptic world, and just kept counting the days, without noticing.

 

Sonia shook her head, fond and exasperated at the same time.

 

« January the first. It's your birthday, Hinata. »

 

She may have been expecting an answer but he just blinked, his brain trying painfully to process the information. He was doing his best to keep Kamukura as far as possible from him, but he couldn't deny that it wasn't easy, and he was still there, hidden in a corner of his head, a ghost among many others he had to live with.

 

It was... tolearable, most of the time, when the mediocricy of the world surrounding him wasn't too overwhelming. When it was, though... when it was he just wanted to scream loud enough to tear his lungs apart, to die, to erase this terrifying feeling of emptiness inside of him. The crisis were short but intense and always left him exhausted, debilitated, with the impression that his brain was the most powerful oven in the world, calcining each of his thoughts before falling apart.

 

He must have stared at Sonia for a little too long because her smile started to falter.

 

« Thank you for informing me » he said, and he grimaced internally at his voice's flat tone. He tried to sound more natural. « Without you I wouldn't have known, really. »

 

He was about to pick his book and go back to his reading, but Sonia quickly entered his room, determined. « Teruteru spent hours in the kitchen today, just to make us all a great dîner party. And we – the girls – made the dessert. Raspberry Tiramisu, what do you think ? »

 

« Listen, Sonia, it's really nice but... »

 

« Hinata ! »

 

He jumped, startled by her interruption and it's only then that he noticed how tense she was under her easy-going facade. Her posture was stiff, her fists clenched and red patches started to bloom on her cheeks, betraying her embarassment. She breathed in deeply, closed her eyes one moment and finally breathed out. When she opened her eyes again, her mask of calmness and tranquility was back in place. Even her smile didn't seem too forced.

 

Impressive.

 

« Do you remember what we promised each other at the end of the first trial ? » she asked, her eyes focused on Hinata more intensely than ever. « It was... terrible. The worst thing. Teruteru has just been executed for the murder of our friend. But do you remember what we promised each others then ? »

 

Hinata didn't try to escape the eye contact and nodded. Sonia smiled weakly, pleased to see that he was following her path.

 

« To do our best. We all promised to do our best at this moment. We told ourselves that no matter the atrocities we would have to live through, we would never give up. Do you remember ? »

 

« It doesn't matter anymore. Byakuya and Teruteru are fi... »

 

«  _Do you remember or do I have to bring Mahiru here to make your remember more efficiently ? »_

 

« I remember » he admitted. « Of course I remember ! »

 

« Yes, of course. Well I'm sorry to say that you are not doing your best. We all believed in you... we all believe in you. How could we not ? Without you we wouldn't be here, it's your strenght that made us push the button, it's thanks to you that we are all alive and together. Hinata... when I think back to this moment, you were so full of... »

 

« Don't say it » he warned her.

 

« Determination ! » Sonia finished victoriously.

 

He sighed. Everyone was counting on him, huh ? Everyone expected him to be their leader, their emblem, their mentor, their friend, their hope, and all that at once, but he just couldn't, not in the state he was. Yes, he could remember his words in the Neo World Program, but it was like watching himself on a imaginary TV screen, unable to reconcile the one he had been then with the one he was now.

The most terrifying thing was that he couldn't say if it was Kamukura who warped his thoughts and emotions and made him so apathetic or if something was just broken inside him.

 

Sonia stayed there during his little self-reflection and glanced around his room. It was more tidy than his virtual cabin, but the only real change was the lack of the Monokuma's collection in the corner – not that he missed it. On the floor, a pile of book from the library that he should put back there one day. He read a lot, all day, every day, in 62 days he had read more books than in the rest of his life. In the half-open closet, basic clothes provided by Future Foundation : bland T-shirts and jeans. On the nightstand, a cellphone to contact Future Foundation in case of emergency, or people from the outside world for the ones who still had living friends and family ( Hinata had no idea if his parents were still alive, and if they were, he didn't know their number ).

 

« Fine » he resigned himself, aware that the princess could be really stubborn when she had something in mind. « I'm coming. »

 

 

He followed her quietly until the hotel. From the outside, he could see the lights glowing on the first floor. So the party was in the restaurant. He stopped and Sonia looked at him, patiently. He hesitated for a second, unsure of the way he was going to word his question.

 

« Is... is everyone there ? »

 

Sonia was clever enough to hear the real question behind this one, but kind enough to not push the topic farther.

 

« We invited everyone except Komaeda. No one could find him and actually... we thought it would be easier to let him out of it. »

 

Hinata nodded, without deciding if he should be bothered or relieved. Relieved was easier. No one would have a good time with Komaeda there, and if he had to spend hours smiling and laughing at Souda's joke or pretending not to listen Saionji's comments, it was better for him to not have Komaeda there.

 

His mood slightly improved, he smiled to Sonia more easily.

 

« That's amazing that you managed to make enough dessert for everyone, I would have thought Owari would eat everything before any of us get a bite. »

 

Sonia rewarded his try with a little laugh she coyly hid behind his hand.

 

« Believe it or not, it was an incredible fight ! But you should know by now that when we are together, nothing can stop us – not even Owari and her bottomless stomach ! »

 

They reached the restaurant and the first one to throw herself at Hinata was Mioda, noisy and jumpy, multicolor confettis spread all over her hair.

 

« You did it Sonia ! I can't believe you managed to tear Mr. Always-Alone from his room. Would have mean more tiramitsu for me, but the party is for you, so it would have been a little ankward to eat everything without you, right ? » Owari smiled. She was wearing a beautiful red dress which enhanced her figure.

 

« To doubt the Dark Lady is to put yourself into a doomed position. I hope you learned your lesson. » Tanaka answered, one hamster scampering on his shoulder. None of his Four Dark Devas of Destruction was still alive after he woker up, but he seemed in a hurry to form a new tribe.

 

The restaurant has been cleaned up and nicely decorated, with lights and garlands everywhere, and even a huge banner with 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAJime' on it( the one in charge had miscalculated the lenght of his message and the place it would take on the banner, the result was a little less than perfect ). Some of his friends, like Owari, Koizumi or Kazuichi were all dressed up. Two tables had been put one next to the other : the first one drowning under the food, the second under the gifts.

 

« Thank you everyone... you shouldn't have. » Hinata realized his friends had really tried to do something he would enjoy. He smiled, trying to convey everything he felt as best as he could. How sorry he was that he couldn't be the one they hoped, and how grateful he was they still wanted to be his friends.

 

« Oh come on Hajime ! » Kazuichi yelled before he gave him a huge slap on the back. « We're a team, right ? You, me, everyone there, yes, we fucked up big time, you can say that. But at the end of the day, I think we could have ended up worse than now. We are all here and I we are going to party until the end of the night, right Koizumi ? »

 

She frowned, surprised that Kazuichi decided to include her so suddenly.

 

« I think the 'until the end of the night' part is a little ambitious for me, but I agree we deserve this celebration. » She offered a smile to Hinata, so bright and honest he had to return it in full. Beaming in her beautiful blue pale dress, Koizumi was the kind of person to always do her best, wasn't she ? He wondered how she managed to do it. Or maybe she was just better at hiding what she really felt. It was hard to say.

 

They didn't stay together the whole night, but the party kept going until the first hours of the morning, well after Tsumiki went to bed, dead on her feet, followed by Pekoyama, Kuzuryu and Saionji. They all had the time to fill their stomach with the delicious feast Teruteru prepared for them ( 'these recipes are my mom's ! You'll think you're in heaven !' ) and while the tiramisu prepared by the girls leaned a bit on the left and the coulis was all over the place, Hinata was honest when he admitted it was the best thing he ever tasted.

 

Then it was time for the gifts. Some of his friends hadn't lost any sleep over their's, but the simple fact that they all brought him something was touching ( even if to be perfectly honest, he could live without Saionji's half-eaten bag of gummies ). Others had wrapped in paper something from the supermarket or the library ( Pekoyama gave him a book on firearms handling that he hoped he would never need ). Finally, a few of them had asked Future Foundation members' help for their gifts. He warmly thanked Koizumi for the set of new clothes, and Kazuichi had managed to find a bottle of alcohol – though he wasn't sure what alcohol it was, exactly. Gin or tequila, it was hard to say.

 

« We need to celebrate your twentieth birthday properly, you know ? » the mechanic said, trying to not shrink under everyone's reproving look. It was at this moment that most of them decided to call it a night, until only Kazuichi, Owari, Nidai, Mioda and Hinata were left in the restaurant, to start and end the alcohol.

 

« Time to get drunk for the first time of my life ! » cried Mioda. « Well... maybe ? Does someone remember if we had the time to party when we were cray-cray ? »

 

« No clue » Hinata answered. « But I think you underestime our tolerance. We won't get very far with one bottle. »

 

« We'll have to do it again once we get off this island, righ Hajime ? That's what we do between best friends afer all – getting drunk and picking up ladies. What do you think ? » Souda told him.

 

After, huh ? Sometimes Hinata thought about what they had now. A future. Something that only belonged to them. To not be sure of what he was going to do, but knowing that whatever he does, he will do it for him and him alone... it was almost too good to be true. He glanced at Souda who was filling the glasses with the content of their bottle under Owari's unwelcome supervision, and wondered if they would really stick together in the years to come. There were fifteen – fourteen, without Komaeda – and so different, and it was bewildering to see everyone act like they were a big and happy family from the moment they woke up.

 

The most cynical part of Hinata wondered how long it would last. Sonia promised everyone she would invite them to visit the Novoselic Kingdom one day, Hanamure insisted to cook for them once the Hanamura diner was back on track, and, well, even if no one talked about it out loud, there was a betting pool somewhere on when would Kuzuryu propose Pekoyama once they left the island.

Thinking about it, his future wasn't as free as expected. But it wasn't that important, spending time with friends was normal after all.

 

Normal. Right.

 

They all emptied two glasses ( 'one for Hajime, one for the new year !' Mioda decided and then she burst into a very personnal cover of _happy birthday to you_! ) before they all left the restaurant. They went to their cottage while being as loud as possible – at this point they must have woken up some poor soul – and then he received the kisses and the sloppy hugs and he barely managed to push them away before it starts to be too uncomfortable, and they finally let him go to his room.

 

He would thank Sonia next time he sees her. It has been a very enjoyable night. And he would not thank Souda for the alcohol because the only thing he got from it was a headache and the need to sleep it off. He wondered if it was Izuru who was unable to get drunk or if two glasses were just enough to get the bad effects from his drinks and not enough to get the good ones.

 

It didn't matter.

 

He slipped his key in the keyhole, opened the door and froze.

 

Someone was there. And this 'someone' was obviously Komaeda.

 

He was sitting on the floor, back against his bed, his long legs spread in front of him, and the fact that he didn't react when he entered the room suggested he was asleep. Hinata was so exhausted he toyed with the idea that he could just step over him and get into his bed, because he really, really didn't want to deal with him tonight. Actually it was never on the list of his favorite things to do, but he had spent a good time partying with everyone... and at the same time, sleeping while the other was unsupervised, alone in his room was out of question.

 

He reached out for him in order to wake him up, noticing that without the quiet sound of his breathing and his chest's steady rise, he would seem dead. The moonlight enhanced his pale skin, giving him a cadaveric appearance.

 

A shiver run through Hinata and he shook the other awake.

 

« Get up, Komaeda. Go to your room. »

 

After another shake, his eyelids fluttered open, and a pair of very pale and very confused eyes looked straight at him.

 

« Huh, Hinata ? » he mumbled, his voice hoarse. He rubbed his eyes with the only hand he still had, trying to escape the muddy waters of the sleep. « You're... there. »

 

« Well, it's my room and I'm tired, where should I be ? » he sighed. « You need to go, it's almost two a. m. »

 

« Two... ? » Komaeda jolted awake, destroying the short-lived peaceful atmosphere. He squinted, trying to see the time on the wall clock, hung next to the door. « Oh, no, I can't believe I fell asleep, I missed you birthday, I wanted it to be good but of course it's not, what did I even expec- »

 

« It's fine » he cut him off. « It's okay, it doesn't matter. If you want to know, I forgot it was my birthday too, so don't feel bad about it. »

 

One second Hinata was standing, and the next one Komaeda grasped his shirt and yanked him against him until he was able to nuzzle his head against Hinata's neck.

 

« I really wanted to give you your gift before midnight, you see » he whispered against his skin, and his hot breath send a tingle through his body. « I'm so unlucky, right ? »

 

A gift. He didn't need Kamukura's analytical skills to deduce what he was thinking of, not when he was clinging to him like that. He hesitated to push him away – it was late, he was tired, his head hurt like hell – but he ended up by slipping a hand into Komaeda's hair, giving him the permission to keep going.

 

« Okay » he said. « Only a little while. I need to sleep. »

 

« Hm ? » the other answered, with a very convicing tone of surprise. « What do you mean, Hinata ? »

 

He rolled his eyes, even if Komaeda couldn't see it, and kissed the skin between his neck and his shoulder, pleased to hear a surprised hiccup.

 

« Hinata ? » His voice was already full of _want_ , it was so easy to seduce him.

 

If someone had told him, back in the simulation, that he would share a less-than-platonic relationship with Komaeda, he would have laughed it off – the guy was insane and dangerous and Hinata enjoyed very much being alive, thank you very much. But it was before, and then Hinata woke up and everything was different, _he_ was different. And when Komaeda woke up he was even weaker than in the Neo World Program, and it was like everyone else had decided to avoid him at any cost.

 

Not unlike Hinata's, his brain was irredeemably screwed up, full of holes. Something that could have bring them together but separated them even more, for Hinata was the hero who saved them all while Komaeda was the villain of the story who tried to kill them off in one move.

 

He pitied him. It wasn't a the whole truth, 'pity' implying something less selfish than what he really felt, but even with his loaded brain he couldn't find the word to really express this feeling. It was like being terrified of the reflection you see in a distorting mirror.

 

And since no one volunteered, he asked Komaeda to spend some time with him at the library. And of course, he was unable to stop talking, and took joy in spouting passive-agressive comments about the Reserve Course Students and about Kamukura and whatever worked on Hinata's nerves, really. He was good at this game, way better than Hinata could ever hope to be. But he knew – because it was obvious, because Komaeda wanted it – what to do for the other to shut up. Hinata didn't know a thing when it came to sex, but neither did Komaeda, there were equals there, he could keep up with him easily, he understood how the game worked, which spot to focus on to reduce the other to a trembling mess. It was easy.

Not that they had done anything more than a couple of wet make out sessions, when they were sure that no one was around. Most of the times, they fooled around like the typical hyper-hormonal teenagers they weren't for a couple of minutes before they stained their underwear and had to clean that up fast. The pleasure he got from this was barely enough to compensate the shame and digust he felt too.

Sometimes he wondered if he wanted to go farther. Maybe ? Komaeda would let him do whatever he could think of, that much was obvious, and the whole thing could be enjoyable. He didn't want to see the other naked, though. When he was dressed, he was already skinny, and without his clothes he would look like a skeleton or something.

Despite what Sonia had said to him earlier, he also tried to do his best, and to not trample the other's feelings, even if it was Komaeda.

 

That said, his resolve faltered when he heard him moan against him. He felt a hand slip under his shirt and touch his stomach. Maybe Komaeda's mouth could be enjoyable for once. He already asked Hinata many times if he wanted to do it, and his birthday seemed like the perfect occasion to accept his offer without turning it into something more than a one-time thing.

 

Komaeda succeeded in opening his shirt's firt button with one hand but Hinata took it and guided it lower, toward his fly, hoping that the other would get the message. He heard him giggle.

 

« Are you in a good mood, Hinata ? Looks like the party was great, though is Sonia is the one who organized everything, it's not surprising. » He pushed him until Hinata sat on the bed.

 

« It was fine. You weren't there » he added without thinking. It was hard to focus on their discussion with the other who was busy with his jean and lowered it enough for his underwear to be exposed.

 

He was nervous. It would be fine, right ? Good ? Even with Komaeda ? He had surprised a conversation between Kazuichi and Teruteru who were saying it was the 'best thing' in the world, but what did they know ? No guy on this island had any experience, not even the ones who were in a comitted relationship ( Kuzuryu blushed anytime his hand brushed Pekoyama's – but then these two had feelings for each others and it was always more complicated when feelings were involved, right ? ).

 

« You wanted me to be here ? » Komaeda kneeled in front of him.

 

« No » he answered truthfully. « I was informing you, that's all ».

 

« Well then, thank you Hinata, without you I wouldn't know I wasn't there. What would I do without you ? »

 

Great, here he was, the 'Asshole Komaeda' mode, ready to push Hinata into a corner until he explodes. But before he could reply, he felt a warm breath against his covered crotch and took a deep breath. Komaeda raised his widened eyes toward him.

 

« You need to relax. You can lie down if you want ? I don't mind. »

 

« It's okay. Keep going. »

 

The truth was, if he lied down even for a bit, he would fall asleep. The only reason he was still awake was all these feelings and emotions twirling inside him – he was annoyed, and surprised and yes, aroused. If he started to relax, he would drown. And again, no way he was going to fall asleep if Komaeda was there.

 

He peppered his clothed dick with hot little kisses. First light and quick, maybe to put him at ease, and then they started to be longer, more pressing as he traveled up to his lower abdomen. The last ones were wet, open-mouthed kisses that left moist stains on his underwear, stealing a surprised groan out of Hinata's throat.

He wondered what he was supposed to do with his hands. Would it be okay to grab onto Komaeda ? To bury his hands in the white hairs moving slowly against him ?

 

« Huh... » he tried, while Komaeda buried his face against his thighs. « Can I... can I touch you ? Just the hair ? »

 

The other didn't answer. He asked again, a little louder, and waited a couple of seconds before realizing that something was wrong. He pushed Komaeda away and the boy didn't resist. When he saw his eyes, a shiver which has nothing to do with arousal ran through his body : his eyes were empty, absent, and his lips were shuddering, forming quiet words that Hinata couldn't understand. The next moment, his whole body started to shake.

 

« Komaeda ! Snap out of it ! » cried Hinata, unsure of what he was supposed to do.

 

Call Tsumiki ? She was sleeping, but she would accept to help without a second thought if he asked her help. Should he take Komaeda with him or was it better to let him there ?

 

Before he could do anything, Komaeda's trembling stopped and he slowly blinked, his empty expression fading into a confused one. He looked at Hinata's face, and for one terrible second, he wondered if he knew who he was.

 

« Are you... back ? » he asked. He didn't know what to say.

 

« Back ? » Komaeda repeated, as if he wasn't sure of the word's meaning. He lowered his gaze toward Hinata's open fly and blinked again before smiling brightly. It was so, so unsettling to see his mood change this way. Yes, Komaeda was sick, everyone knew that, but he didn't have any of these episodes in the simulation, right ?

 

… right ?

 

« You're hard, Hinata » Komaeda noticed, his weird smile still in place.

 

« Uh, yes, I guess I'm am. » He wasn't nearly as hard as he was two minutes before, but obviously Komaeda barely knew where he was at this moment. « Listen, we should go to Tsumiki, alright ? I know it's late but what happened seems serious... shit Komaeda, why didn't you say anything ? »

 

Komaeda lost his smile and clicked his tongue impatiently.

 

« It's nothing, really. I'm a little sad to forget a moment I spend with you but I guess it can't be help. » He waved his hand, dismissively. « Now, then, I can deduce what we were doing, you know. Do you want me to continue ? I really want to make you feel good, I can do it, I... »

 

« No ! » Hinata took a deep breath. « No, if you are okay for tonight, you can go to sleep and we'll talk to Tsumiki tomorrow, okay ? »

 

Komaeda looked down dejectedly but nodded and stood up. He touched mechanically his neck with his hand and smiled a little when he felt the spots where the skin was more sensible, thanks to Hinata's attentions.

 

« Haha, I'm sorry, I didn't want to ruin your birthday. »

 

« It's fine, I told you, it's not even my birthday anymore. »

 

Surprised, Komaeda glanced at the clock and started to mumble inintelligible words.

 

« You stayed at the party for a very long time, was it fun ? » he ended up by saying, trying to lighten the mood but Hinata couldn't even bring himself to look at him in this state.

 

« Yes. Yes, it was. »

 

« Of course it was ! You could thank me, you know, by not being there, I kept the bad luck far away from your birthday celebration ! »

 

« Thank you. Listen, go to sleep Komaeda. I'll see you tomorrow. »

 

After he managed to push the other out of his room, he closed his eyes just one moment and enjoyed his cabin's quietness. He wanted to take a shower, but that could wait.

 

Only then he noticed a little bundle wrapped in shining paper on his bed. Next to it, a 'happy birthday Hinata !' card made him smile. He opened Komaeda's gift, it was a book whose cover was more than damaged. Did it come from the library ? Well, that was still probably better than Saionji's gift. He put it on the ground and finally threw himself on his bed. He needed to sleep a whole century.

 

« Tomorrow » he sighed, collapsing on his mattress, still all dressed. « Tomorrow I'll do my best. » He wasn't even sure who he was telling that to. To Sonia, or to the ghost of a memory who had helped him more than he deserved, or to himself or to no one. It didn't matter, it was just an easy way to forget that tomorrow was already there.

 


	2. Delusional Sunset

Three days later, dipping his feet in the sea water and reading a newly borrowed book from the library, Hinata was on the first island's beach, where everything had started, a lifetime ago, in the simulation. This was really the perfect place to spend a lazy day, for the contrast between the wet coolness brushing his feet and the sand, warmed by the late afternoon sun against his thighs offered him a welcoming awareness of his own body. Also, no one would have the idea to look for him there ( except Komaeda, but for some reasons, he seemed to be determined to avoid Hinata since his disastrous birthday's night ). Finally, the book he was reading was entertaining enough to satisfy him.

 

Not that he had any idea on what could satisfy him _enough_ , to be honest. It was possible that what he was doing had absolutely no incidence on the crisis and the pains, but even if he only had the illusion that he had some power over it, he would do anything to keep it alive.

 

He raised the head from his book. He had lost track of the time, and the sun was starting to fall slowly in the sky, sign that the end of the afternoon was close. Soon it would be time to go back to the hotel if he wanted to be there before the arrival of the Future Foundation's members.

 

Naegi had contacted the island the day after Hinata's birthday to tell them that he, Kirigiri and Togami were coming to the island. They hadn't visited for a while, at least a couple of weeks, and everyone ( other than Hinata ) on the island was abuzz. They were busy with the cleaning of the hotel, and the Imposter and Sonia had also insisted that they should take care of the garden. They were all trying so hard to make this place scream 'The people who live here are totally-sane-not-crazy-at-all ) it was even a little entertaining.

 

So he went back to the hotel, but as soon as he stepped into the lobby, he heard a surprised scream, followed by a crash and a splashing sound. He turned his attention toward the noise and saw Tsumiki who had apparently just lost a fight against the cleaning supplies' closet and found herself spread on the carpet, covered with some unknown product that he hoped didn't contain too much acid in it.

 

He hurried up and help her to get up.

 

« Oh, thanks Hinata ! » she said warmly. « I can't believe I'm not even able to take care of this room alone without making a mess... ( she looked at the stains that threatened to leave an indelible mark on the parquet floor and the shambling of bottles ) What am I going to do, all alone ? Everyone is going to come back and will see how useless I am and they are going to hate me and... »

 

« Tsumiki, calm down ! » he shook her lightly and she ended up by shaking her head meekly, before leaning against him a little more.

 

He managed to find a position where she wouldn't crush his arms against her chest and he looked at her for a while, scanning the skin of her face to be certain that she didn't have to clean whatever had been spilled on her right away.

Tsumiki was probably, amongst all of them, the one who had the most vivid memory of her time as Remnant of Despair, because of the Despair Discease she suffered from when she died in the simulation. But Hinata couldn't remember a time when someone talked to her about it. They'd rather treat her as the Tsumiki they had all known and loved during their time at Hope's Peak ( Hinata couldn't really remember if he had met her when he was a Reserve Course Student but if he had, they hadn't been really close )

And in many ways, she was who she was supposed to be : the weak little Tsumiki, always eager to help, dedicating her life to the others, ready to do anything to be useful, endlessly looking for a scrap of affection.

 

All these vulnerabilities that Enoshima had used against her, twisting the knife of despair into her until Tsumiki's world couldn't exist without her. Hinata could see how it had been easy, because, and no matter what Enoshima could say, Despair was predictable. It had its own gateways, its own food, its favorite targets.

 

And he wasn't sure if it was because of that, or thanks to that, but he could see these vulnerabilities in Tsumiki, so much more than in anyone else. Was he the only one ?

 

As an anwer to his thoughts, his grip around her tightened. She raised her head toward him, pink cheeks and teary eyes.

 

« You should go clean yourself, alright ? We are going to move the carpet and it will cover the stain, no one will notice. And I think it's better if I take care of that closet. »

 

She nodded lightly but didn't move an inch, still looking at Hinata with the same shy, confused expression.

 

« I... I'm so happy you want to help me. That means you aren't mad at me, doesn't it ? Or are you just nice enough that you would help me despite that ? »

 

« Mad ? » Hinata repeated. He definitely didn't have the necessary free space in his brain to be mad at anyone. For better or for worse, his relationships with the others tended to pertain more to patterns and routine than anything else. They were all used to their life in the simulation and none of them had a reason to change their habits at this point.

 

He still wondered how Tsumiki could think that Hinata had anything against her ? He knew she was very skilled to blow up the most ridiculous thing into a mountain, but he had no idea where she was coming from this time. She quietly rubbed her eyes, and Hinata panicked briefly, thinking that it was not a good idea to do that before she washed her face. She didn't show any sign of pain, however.

 

« You know, when you asked me if I could help with Komaeda and... it's just... I wish I could do something, you know. »

 

« Oh. »

 

Hinata had gone to see her indeed - he knew that if Komaeda was avoiding him, he probably didn't want to talk to Tsumiki either, Hinata's brain was sure messed up but he wasn't stupid yet – to expose the situation of his... friend. Acquaintance. Something. The nurse had stuttered for five painful minutes, without anything coming out of her mouth but nonsensical half-formed sentences. She had finally admitted that she had no experience when it came to mental illness and that even if she did, they didn't have the facilities to monitor Komaeda's state.

And Hinata didn't see how he could disagree with her on this.

 

« Why would I be mad ? » he sighed. « You are a nurse, not a brain surgeon, and you're right, we don't have anything on this island. Whatever illness he has, it's not your fault. »

 

These words had the effect of a magic spell on Tsumiki. She relaxed and even managed to smile.

 

_Is it what you are after_ ? _Someone giving you absolution ?_

 

_If you are told enough times that you didn't do anything wrong, will you eventually believe it ?_

 

« Thank you, Hinata. »

 

He shrugged. « I guess some things are just meant to stay broken. »

 

Tsumiki stopped smiling and looked at him, alarmed. Hinata understoof that his phrasing could be seen as negative, even thought he didn't mean to. There was something relieving in the idea that everything didn't have a solution, a way to fix it, that the result of something didn't always depends on your sole actions.

 

But he understood why Tsumiki didn't like it.

 

He apologized by walking her down to her cottage where she showered and changed her clothes, and they cleaned up the lobby together. After one hour of quiet labor, the room was finally as clean as it had been in the simulation. At some point, Koizumi and Mioda came to help them, and their intervention ended up by being more ( Koizumi ) or less ( Mioda ) useful to them.

But Tsumiki seemed happy to busy herself with her bucket of water and her broom, and everyone was in a good mood when Kazuichi stumbled into the room to tell them that Future Foundation was there.

 

And that was all that mattered, right ? These little moments of hapiness, where everyone could forget and smile and laugh, until it wasn't possible anymore.

 

 

*

 

 

Naegi, Kirigiri and Togami seemed tense from the moment they jumped out of the helicopter to take their first steps on the island. Naegi smiled at them and announced that they had something really important to tell them, and not a lot of time for that. Kuzuryu tried to make Kirigiri talk some more during the whole walk toward the hotel, but she kept quiet. Komaeda seemed in an excellent mood and couldn't seem to stop talking to Naegi, asking him about Future Foundation, mixing praises toward Naegi and depreciating comments toward himself in the same sentence. The Ultime Hope didn't seem too annoyed by the endless flow of words, even if Hinata could tell that he wasn't really paying attention.

No one was talking to Togami, because no one really liked Togami. As usual, he acted as if sharing his air with them was an insult toward his person and he didn't look at them differently than if they were bugs.

 

« I'm not sure how I'm supposed to break the new » Naegi started, once everyone was in the restaurant. « I guess we should have told you when we started to suspect this could happen but... well, it's useless to beat around the bush. Future Foundation just decided that the island needed to be evacuated under two weeks. We are not sure why, but it looks like they have plans for this place. »

 

For a few seconds, no one said anything. Naegi looked at them, more serious than he had ever been since they had woken up.

 

« Evacuation » Koizumi repeated. « We have to... leave ? »

 

« Yes, we... » Naegi said.

 

« What do you mean, 'Future Foundation decided', aren't you guys from Future Foundation ? » Kuzuryu cut him off. « How can you just come here on day and tell us that we have to fuck off like that ? »

 

Kirigiri raised her gloved hands, trying to bring some appeasement to everyone.

 

« I understand. It's sooner than we expected, we wanted to keep you here a little longer, and I'm sure we can all agree it would have been the best option, but there was never a point when we thought you'd be here forever, you know. »

 

Everyone fell silent.

 

« We are not giving you up. » It was Naegi, of course. « We aren't. But Kirigiri is right, we didn't save you so that you will spend all your life on this island ! »

 

« Alright then » Kazuichi said, still shaken but trying to make the best of what he was hearing. « So... what's the plan ? I couldn't... my mother, I'm not... I don't know anyone in the real world. Do you have a place where we could go ? »

 

« You can come with us. » Togami replied. « There is more work than we could manage in our lifetime. Society collasped, and we have to re-create it step by step. People aren't always convinced by Future Foundation, and sometimes they refuse to let us help them. They think they can protect themselve from the whole world, that they can adapt. Fools, all of them. »

 

« I understand » Sonia said. « That's a heavy burden on your shoulders, Mr. Togami, but I'm uncertain on what you are trying to say. Do you wish for us to join Future Foundation ? »

 

« If you want to atone for your previous actions, helping us might be a solution, indeed. You probably know by now that we are a minority, inside Future Foundation, who believed in the rehabilitation program. Many of our leaders thought that if Enoshima hadn't destroyed you, the horrible actions you comitted would have done the job. »

 

A wave of nervousness overwhelmed everyone in the room. He knew where to hit. Hinata saw Koizumi squeeze Saionji's hand in her's.

 

« Listen » she said to Togami. « I am not opposed to work with you, but I'm not sure how much I'll be able to help... I... what is expected of us, exactly ? »

 

Unexpectedly, Kirigiri answered this one. Her tone was softer than Togami's but her words send a shiver through Hinata's spine.

 

« Don't worry about that, just be sure of one thing : there are always too much work to do, and not enough heads and arms to take care of it. I'm not going to hide it : if we want you to come with us, it's also because we want to show the sceptics that we were right to believe in you. It's hard to admit, but we had to defy so many Future Foundation's leaders to save you, and most of them are still furious with our decision. They think we just decided to let a bunch of criminals go, without any consequence or punishment. »

 

Without any consequence, hum. Hinata thought of Mioda's smile that wasn't exactly than in the simulation, of Hanamura's face when he had learned what happened to his mother, of Tsumiki's screams when she woke up. He thought of himself, terrified of who he was, of what he was _._ They didn't need punishment, they were going to pay what they had done for the rest of their live.

 

«So» said the imposter trying to keep it light « If we work with you, you'll be able to keep an eye on us, is it what it is ? Just in case we get bored and decide to go on a killing spree or something ? »

 

« No, not at all. » Kirigiri shook her head. « Well, I guess that for some members, it'll be more reassuring to have you around. But we want to prove them that you could be saved, than anyone can be saved, and that you can now help us to take down despair. The Radicals are putting people on trials and are giving them the death penalty every week. Is this really how we want to shape our future ? You are a different way. A hope that we don't need to drown ourselve into inhumanity to save our world. »

 

Her words echoed throught the room and managed to calm down everyone, just a little. Naegi was smiling at her, obviously in awe, but didn't say anything.

 

« So ? What do you say ? » Togami asked them, not as cold as a moment before.

 

Koizumi reiterated her wish to join them, and so did Saionji, with her usual childish ( and probably overplayed ) enthusiasm, a little strange now that she was as tall as the rest of them.

 

« I sure hope I'll find some stuff to kill once I'll be there » she snickered, earning a few smiles around the table.

 

« Do yourself a favor and avoid to say this kind of things when we will be at the headquarters, would you ? » Togami said.

 

Saionji pouted.

 

« If no one there has a sense of humor, I'm not so sure I want to go with you finally! »

 

Kazuichi accepted too, claiming that he wanted to study how the Neo World Program worked. Tsumiki followed closely, after Naegi promised her that the Central Hospital needed a lot of people as skilled as her. Nidai wasn't a problem at all, but his lack of enthusiasm was obvious, and he apparently had a hard time accepting that the next weeks of his life would be full of wonderful administrative chores. Owari was next.

 

« I mean » she started « I'm not against going with you guys, it all seems neat and all, but I gotta find my family you know ? I have no idea where the kids are, I need to find them. »

 

« We can find them more easily if you come with us » answered Naegi. « It'll be easier to give a precise description of them. You could even join the rescue teams if you want. »

 

She ended up by agreeing, and so did Teruteru, Sonia ( though she wanted to stop by the Novoselic Kingdom before, even if it was in shambles, she didn't think she could ever move on if she didn't see it ) and Mioda.

 

« Kuzuryu, your turn. »

 

The yakuza opened his mouth before closing it promptly. He looked at Pekoyama who – as usual – sat next to him.

 

« What do you think, Peko ? Wanna go with these bastards ? »

 

Her eyes widened, surprised by Kuzuryu's question.

 

« Of course, I'll go wherever you chose, ma – Fuyuhiko. »

 

« No, Peko, you don't get it. » He turned his gaze toward Naegi, defiantly. « Listen, I'm grateful that you saved our skins. Really, I'll never be able to thank you enough for that. I owe you, and if you ever need something, I'll be there. But I don't give a shit about Future Foundation, I don't need them and I'm sure they don't need me either. The only thing that matters to me is to be with Peko, so here it is, Peko. What do you want ? Do you want to join them ? If you don't we'll go our own way and we'll be fine and I'll... take care of you, I promise. If you do, then Future Foundations, here I come. »

 

Peko blushed and opened her mouth but no sound came out. Everyone was waiting for her answer, and she stared at Kuzuryu intensely, trying to find any clue about what he wanted her to chose, but when he managed to keep a perfect poker face, she gave up.

 

« I think that it wouldn't be a bad thing to have a secured place for a while. At least until we figure out what we want to do after that. » Her words were careful, and she was still watching her ex-master. He shrugged.

 

« Your heard Peko, we're in. »

 

The three members of Future Foundations nodded, obviously satisfied with the outcome. Everyone ended up by agreeing, some with conditions, some only for a short amount of time before they decide what they really wanted to do in a world they didn't really belong to. Soon, there was only Komaeda and Hinata left.

 

Of course, Komaeda was just the same as ever.

 

« I would be honored to help, of course... after everything I've done, I can't believe the Ultimate Hope is giving me a new chance... ». He rambled. « I'm not sure I could be of any help, really I'd end up being a weight for you, I'm not sure I can be that selfish and... »

 

Hinata rolled his eyes. Komaeda's behaviour toward the rest of them wasn't as insufferable than it had been in the simulation, probably because he didn't really saw them as 'symbol of hope' anymore. But toward the 'Ultimate Hope' it was another case, and he wondered how Naegi couldn't be embarassed by how devoted to him he was.

 

He probably didn't interact with him enough. Well it would sure change soon, right ?

 

« Don't worry Komaeda » Naegi smiled patiently at him. « We need everyone, and we need you too. Everything you did in the simulation, you did it for hope, right ? For a brighter future. Well, you can still do it with us, fight with us. »

 

« Thank you. » he whispered, without meeting his eyes. « I'll do my best to not disappoint you. »

 

Every Future Foundation's members seemed to relax, as if an invisible weight was lifted from their shoulders and Hinata wondered if they would have accepted for Komaeda to not come with them. Despite how much Naegi enjoyed to repeat that he trusted them, it was obvious than Komaeda could not be left alone. It made sense. Did it ?

 

He looked around the room, taking in the lightened atmosphere now that everyone – except him – had made their choice.

 

Their choice.

 

It wasn't just Komaeda was it ? Would they have accepted for anyone to refuse their generous offer ? He felt an uncomfortable feeling worming its way inside his stomach, like a sticky, cold liquid poisoning him.

 

Unaware of his inner turmoil, Naegi smiled at him. It was his turn, was it ? Kirigiri was talking to Koizumi and Tsumiki, not paying attention to his answer. Why wasn't she interested in his answer ? Wasn't it a big deal ?

 

« I... » he said, not looking at anyone else. « I'm not sure, yet. What are the other options ? »

 

For a moment, nothing happened. Naegi's smile was like frozen on his lips and each second that passed turned this polite, nice grin into a ugly grimace – or maybe it was just Hinata, and maybe he really needed to stop imagining things. His headaches were coming back.

 

« Options ? » He answered him. « Do you mean in Future Foundation ? If you're worried about your lack of skills, it's really not... »

 

« No » Hinata cut him off, trying to not be too rude. « If I don't want to come with you, what are my options ? Can I just... go ? Wherever I want ? Without any interference from Future Foundation ? »

 

It was like the room's temperature had suddenly dropped from a dozen of degrees. Kirigiri stopped her discussion with the girls, Togami frowned some more, and Naegi blinked a couple of times, obviously surprised.

 

« Don't you think it would be better for you to come back with us ? We have specialists there, doctors. They will be able to check on your brain, to help you with any difficulties you may have » said Naegi.

 

« It would be better yes, but you didn't answer my question. »

 

He understood he was unecessarily agressive toward the person he wouldn't be there without, but his splitting headache was still there, more insufferable than it had been for days, so painful that he almost felt his vision blur. And why wasn't Naegi answering his question ? There was nothing wrong with a question, right ?

 

Naegi opened his mouth but Togami was faster.

 

« Have you decided to run away from your responsabilities ? » he said, calm but smug as he looked down on him ( and oh how Hinata didn't like it ). « You're not the one I expected that from but thinking twice it's not that... »

 

« I'm not. Running away. From anything. » The irrational panick he had felt was suddenly replaced by a cold anger and he glared at Togami. « I'm asking a question, and it's apparently a problem for you. Why did you pretend we had a voice in this if you already decided that we had to come with you. I'm not interested in being a Future Foundation's tool, a terrifying pupper to show around, to prove that even the worse people in the world can be reformed. I'm asking again : what are the other options ? »

 

« What kind of ungrat... » Togami said before Naegi cut him off.

 

« You're mistaken, Hinata. Yes, I'm not going to hide that we want you to come with us. But we didn't save you for you to be a slave of Future Foundation. The world is in ruins, and very different from what you knew before the Tragedy happens. But there are already cities all over the globe that are on their way to rebuild a civilisation. If you want to go live there, we won't stop you. We will even help you to find a place there, is that okay ? »

 

Hinata relaxed a little and almost laughed at his own stupidity. What was he thinking, really. Naegi wasn't going to lie to them, right ? He had fought Future Foundation for them, after all. He, Kirigiri, Togami, even if trusting them was impossible, he had to aknowledge that they had saved him. Saved _them_.

 

« Yes » he said. « I would like to live in a city. In... uh... in Japan, if it's possible. » It was weird to ask for something now, after he did a scene. But after a quick consultation with Kirigiri and Togami, Naegi told him it was possible.

 

« Thank you » he said. « I'm going to my cabin, now, if it's okay. »

 

He knew Naegi, Togami and Kirigiri would spend a couple of hours talking with his friends, and maybe more 'than that considering what was coming, but Hinata didn't have any question anymore, and he just wanted to sleep his headache off. Naegi nodded, Kirigiri was back answering the girls' questions, and Togami ignored him pointedly. He risked a glance toward his friends and was relieved to see that while they seemed puzzled by his behaviour, they were still smiling at him, supportively. Tsumiki even offered him some pills to help him that he gratefully accepted.

 

Komaeda wasn't looking at him, harassing Naegi instead about Future Foundation, and _oh what good could I be for you ?_ And yes, Hinata had no desire to deal with it at this moment, that could definitely wait until the morning.

 

He left the restaurant, and started to walk toward his room, when a voice stopped him.

 

« Hinata ! Can I talk to you for a second ? »

 

He turned around, and it was Kirigiri. She was going down the stairs two steps at the time, her long purple-ish hairs floating behind her. He hadn't talk to her a lot since he woke up. She was the silent type, even more toward him than toward everyone else. He wasn't sure why. She was the daughter of Jin Kirigiri, he knew that, and he wondered if she had known what was happening inside the walls of Hope's Peak.

 

Even if she had, it was cruel to blame a fifteen-years old girl for her father's mistake. He knew that.

 

« Kirigiri ? Did I forgot something up there ? »

 

She shook her head as she stepped closer. Her inquisitive eyes scanned him from head to toes and he decided it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

 

« No. _No_ , you didn't forget anything. I was just... curious, you could say, about what prompted your sudden change of heart ? »

 

« Change of heart ? » Hinata said. « It wasn't a change of heart, I didn't have the opportunity to think about what I wanted to do after we went off this island until now, that's all there is to it. »

 

« So, is it what you want ? To live in an unknown city, away from anyone who could help you ? » she asked.

 

Hinata shook his head.

 

« I just... I'm not sure what I want. I'll figure it out, eventually, but I think I need more time. »

 

« And » Kirigiri went on « Why couldn't you just make up your mind in Future Foundation ? Does that make a difference ? »

 

« I'm not sure. Why are you so adamant about me coming back with you if that doesn't make any difference, right ? » Hinata said, aware of how defensive he sounded. « Do you think I won't be able to live by myself ? »

 

Kirigiri stayed silent for a while.

 

« I'm worried » she admitted. « I'm not going to lie, this whole... _project_ was Naegi's idea. I trust him and I followed him in this difficult path but... »

 

She stopped.

 

« But if it had been up to you, we would all be dead right now, got it. Thanks for being honest. » said Hinata, more cruelly than needed.

 

« I'm worried about you, especially. » she precised, and there was nothing in her eyes beside honesty. « You're different from the others, aren't you ? I thought that, maybe, everything you went through would have changed that, but it didn't, did it ? »

 

He felt a shiver run up his spine. Kirigiri didn't speak like she was judging him, but the undeniable truth was there. He was different from all of them before he step into Hope's Peak Academy, and now, for a very different reason, he was still not exactly the same. He was good as masquerading as one of them, though. And in this world where Hope's Peak was a distant memory, it was all that mattered.

 

Maybe he was tired of pretending.

 

« They are good people » Kirigiri said. « All of them. They were influenced by Enoshima, they deserve a second chance, no matter what they did. »

 

« And I don't, because being influenced by Hope's Peak isn't worthy of amnesty ? »

 

She looked at him, deadly serious.

 

« How are you feeling Hinata ? Please, don't lie to me. »

 

_Tired. All the time. Angry. I have headaches that makes me want to die. I love everyone on this island but I don't like that they are expecting something of me. I have every talents in the world but I feel they are not mine to use. I'm terrified because I'm stuck-stuck-stuck and how unfair it is that I'm the only one who refuses to move on._

 

« Fine. A little tired, I guess. Why ? »

 

« Because we can help you. Depression is a common... » she began but...

 

«  _I'm not depressed_. » he said, loudly, and he quickly looked up toward the restaurant, hoping that no one was listening to their conversation. He breathed deeply. « I'm doing what I can to accept the fact that I'll never be the person I was once. And considering everything, I think I'm doing okay. I'm not choosing the easy path, that doesn't mean I'm choosing the wrong one, does it ? »

 

« No » she answered. « But I remember what happened the last time you were unsatisfied with your life, Hinata. As I said, your case is a little different than theirs. You have a yearning for self-destruction that is... concerning. »

 

« You think I became Kamukura to destroy myself ? » The idea was entertaining but utterly false. Obviously he didn't remember everything of the time he spend at Hope's Peak. But if there was one thing he was sure of, it was that his participation to the Kamukura project was the most powerful step toward his survival he had ever taken. Even more than his speech in the Neo Word Program. That didn't compare, not one bit.

 

Oh, without Kamukura, he would have graduated from Hope's Peak alright. Maybe he would have made some friends, found a job in a good company. Maybe he would have dated Nanami who was so pretty and inspiring, and after a couple of months they would have broken and then he would have gone to college and found another girl and they would have bought a flat together and started a normal, _boring_ , miserable life.

 

Sometimes he wondered how long he would have waited before he threw himself from a bridge. Because what was the point of that kind of life.

 

He had not become Kamukura because he hated himself, but because he loved himself way too much for what the world was offering to him.

 

Kirigiri was still looking at him but Hinata was happy to know that despite her piercing glare, she didn't know everything about him. It made him feel better. If he could hide who he was, then he had the upper hand.

 

« I'm really tired » he finally said. « It was nice to see you all, please say goodbye to Togami and Naegi for me. »

 

After a moment of silence, she nodded, her expression impassive . And then he was gone.

 

He threw himself on his bed, well determined to sleep as deeply as possible thanks to Tsumiki's pills. Soon enough, his body was heavy, and his conscience faltered. Somewhere, far away, or maybe just behind his door, really, he heard someone knock again, again, and a voice that was very similar to Komaeda's scream his name.

 

_« Hinata ! Hinata ! Please open the door ! Hinata ! I'm sorry for last time, please, please, let me in_ »

 

Such a weird dream, he thought, and he couldn't muster the energy to be annoyed that Komaeda was even invading his subconscious. After a while, the screams stopped.

 

_« I'm sorry you're still angry at me. »_ he heard. And then, the voice was resigned :  _« Goodnight, Hinata. Sleep well._ ».

 

« G'night » he mumbled against his pillow, before his last straw of consciousness disappeared.

 

He couldn't remember anything after that.

 

 

–

 

 

« Gone ? » Hinata repeated the day after, not realizing what Koizumi was saying. « Both of them ? Why ? »

 

Koizumi added a tad of ketchup on his scrambled eggs before she answered. Her night had been short, considering how late the Future Foundation's member left, but she seemed in a good mood. Recently, he had noticed that a smile was always to be found on her lips, and he started to realize it wasn't an act. Koizumi was like these amazing plants that could survive through suffocating heats or early frost. She was blooming in this nice apocalyptic atmosphere.

 

« Yes » she confirmed. « Komaeda and Tsumiki are both gone. Tsumiki told Naegi that Komaeda's brain needed to be checked as soon as possible and they decided it couldn't wait that we leave the island. And well, since they were dropping him off at the Central Hospital, Tsumiki decided to come along too, you know. It made sense for her. »

 

Hinata nodded numbly.

 

« Why didn't anyone told me ? » It was the question, right ?

 

Koizumi shrugged.

 

« Honestly, it was a last-second decision. They barely had the time to gather their belongings, you know. Tsumiki couldn't stop crying, you would have hated it, really. »

 

Uh. Really ? It was weird for Koizumi to be so certain of something Hinata had no idea about.

 

« What about Komaeda ? » he asked.

 

« Oh, well. » She waved her hand around her face, like she was trying to brush off a unpleasant thought. « He is one of us, it was weird to see him go, but he kinda disappeared until it was time for them to leave ? I'm not sure what he was doing. Maybe packing his stuff ? »

 

_« Hinata ! Hinata ! Please open the door ! »_

 

« Hinata, you're okay ? » Koizumi shook his shoulder.

 

Hinata blinked and the memory of his dream evaporated. Well, everyone was bound to leave eventually, right ? And since he had willingly chosen a separate path, there was no reason to be upset about that.

 

« Yes » he said. « A little surprised, I guess. It's really the end, isn't it ? »

 

« Feeling nostalgic ? »

 

Hinata almost laughed at that.

 

« Yeah right. »

 

Her smile widened and she happily started to eat her breakfast with her usual vigour. He turned his head toward the window and closed his eyes, pleased by the warmth of the eternal sunshine against his cheeks.

 

It was the first time he found any enjoyment in it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was long, and I didn't even manage to put everything I wanted in there, but it's finally out I can now focus on what I'm really interested in, haha. Not that I'm not interest in all these characters, by the way, it's just that 'The life of 15 traumatized teenagers on an island' is probably not a show that could last that long. I don't even know what I'm saying, I'm as exhausted as I'm Hinata in this chapter, please tell me if you enjoy this fanfiction, I'm not going to say that comments and kudos are my fuel, but they definitely manage to guilt trip me enough to write the next chapter faster ~


End file.
